Hit Count Boost
Hit Count Boost is an effect that increases the overall hit count on normal attack, effectively increasing damage output and crystals generated on most cases independent on the amount of hits a normal attack has. Boosts to normal hit count will not affect damage dealt by Brave Bursts, Super Brave Bursts, or Ultimate Brave Bursts. Normal Hit Count buffs increased by the usage of buffs, such as from BB/SBB/UBB, do not increase any form of drop on the additional hits they grant. Effects on Hit Count Normal Hit Count buffs are additive with each other and contribute to a multiplier that amplifies the number of hits a normal attack deals. This multiplier carries a base value of 1 and is increased with buffs and passives. Formula Total Hit Count = Unit Hit Count * (1 + BB/SBB Buff + UBB Buff + SP Enhancement Passive + Sphere Slot 1 + Sphere Slot 2 + EX Skill Passive + Elgif EX Skill Passive + LS1 Passive + LS2 Passive) Effects on Drop Rates Normal Hit Count buffs increased by the usage of buffs, such as from BB/SBB/UBB, do not increase any form of drop on the additional hits they grant; however, they will increase drop rates if increased by passives, such as from spheres, SP Enhancements, and Extra Skills. In terms of how much they increase, they simply scale based on the increased Effects on Damage Output Each boost to normal hit count will effectively boost the overall damage output of a normal attack, with each boost having a set amount of damage their additional normal hits deal. For example, Grandmagos Ceulfan’s normal hit count buff on SBB adds two hit counts to each normal hit while the additional hit counts provided by the buff have a 120% damage modifier. Ignoring all other damage buffs, Ceulfan will increase his normal hit damage by 240% with his SBB, dealing a total 340% worth of damage. Example of Stacking *Grandmagos Ceulfan is equipped with Leto Crown & Ima and has his SBB and SP-enhanced UBB buffs active. **Leto Crown provides +2 to each normal hit with a 100% extra hit count damage modifier. Total damage output is increased by 200%. **Ima provides +1 to each normal with a 100% extra hit count damage modifier. Total damage output is increased by 100%. **Ceulfan’s SBB provides +2 to each normal hit with a 120% extra hit count damage modifier. Total damage output is increased by 240%. **Ceulfan’s UBB provides +4 to each normal hit with a 250% extra hit count damage modifier. Total damage output is increased by 1000%. **Ceulfan adds a total 9 extra hits to each hit count, resulting in a total 180 hits on Ceulfan’s normal attack. **Ceulfan adds a total 3 extra hits provided by passives, resulting in a total BC drop check of 216 BC. **Ceulfan increases his normal attack damage output by 1540%. Relevant Links *List of Units with Hit Count Effects *List of Items with Hit Count Effects